


Going home.

by Northern_Queen_78



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arya has wolf dreams, Wolves, direwolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 22:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11068020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northern_Queen_78/pseuds/Northern_Queen_78
Summary: Sansa comes across Nymeria, and muses on her life.





	Going home.

**Author's Note:**

> Before s6 started I was so sure that Arya would return home after she had a wolf dream of Nymeria meeting sansa and knowing her sister is alive. That's how I always hoped the new book would happen. Sadly looks like that's not what happens.

Seeing that Brianne had riled her up. How dare that woman, loyal to the Lannister’s and betrayed her mother and tried to claim she was there to save her. How dare she. Where was she when they murdered her brother? Or her mother the woman she’d sworn her life to? She was I. Kingslanding playing house guard to the people who killed them.  
If she’s as great as she thinks she is she could have helped them. Her mother, her brother. Hell she could have even saved Grey wind. She could have done SOMETHING. Instead she was just as useless as Sansa herself. However she attended that wedding in the finest armour, standing by Lannister’s.

WhileSansa was forced to go, along side her horrible Lannister husband. Where they were both tortured the entire time. She did not like violence but she still dreamt of Joffre’s death. Nothing would even give her such satisfaction as knowing she was part of it. He deserved everything he ever got. He killed her father, he publically abused her for everyone of Robb’s victory, forced her to marry the imp. He was a monster. And she was just as bad as the entire family for being there. 

 

She waited long enough for that woman and her over grown squire to leave the area before she excused herself. She needed time alone, away from peoples claims of loyalty, away from little fingers scheming just away from everyone for five minutes.  
She walked out the door, being followed by a guard. She wasn’t stupid. She knew the need for her to be protected. She was suspected, and rightly so, for the murder of the king. She was a highly sought after woman right now. 

She marched into the woods, away from the small tavern they’d taken rest at. 

“My lady?” the man asked as they ventured further. 

“I wish to stand in the woods alone right now thank you.” She told him as she sat down on a large log. 

“ill be within shouting distance my lady.” He addressed her.

 

She waited several minutes after he left before she kept herself weep. She went for her mother and Robb. For lady. For her father and brothers. And for Arya. Her lost forever sister. Now her only safety and family were sweet Robin and littlefinger. Neither could protect her. Robb would have. He’d of done it without the benefits he could get from her. He’d of done it to jeep her safe. She knew why he wasn’t ale to save her. To ransom the king slayer for her was not an equal trade within his men’s eyes. She knew he loved her. She knew her mother and father loved her. They both died for her.

Her mother had that women steal the king slayer in exchange for her and Arya apparently. Or so the Lannister had claimed of his escape. Her mother doomed Robb in a desperate bid to save her. Her father had lied publically to save her and Arya. She would do anything to see Arya again. All her family was dead except for her. Shed do anything to see the sister she was thought she hated. The girl she now saw every night as she cried herself to sleep. 

 

She wiped at her eyes. Shed spent enough time thinking on what that foolish woman had said. She didn’t need to think about the last, or her lost sister. She needed to focus on the present and staying safe. She wiped her eyes with her sleeve. The sleeves were rough but she didn’t notice in her face. She hasn’t realised how cold it had gotten, her skin was frozen.

A snarled made her freeze. Looking up she saw the biggest wolf shed ever seen. She went to scream for her guard when she froze. She would become wolf food after all shed been through. 

The wolf approached slowly. Its creeped slowly, teeth bared at first before closing its jaw. 

It was a much lighter wolf than any Wolf sansa had heard of before. Up close it was massive. It reminded her of her sweet beautiful lady. It was so much bigger though, lady was slightly bigger than a normal wolf. This one was much larger and meaner looking. And much more grey. 

Ad it approached her it sat in front of her studying her face she would swear. She gasped. There’s no way it could be her could it? Could this be Nymeria?

“Nymeria?” she croaked. Her voice catching in her throat. The wolfs massive head lifted in recognition. It was her! 

She had a part of Arya right in front of her. She thought of how everyone remarked at the wolves similarities between the sisters were. Lady was a quiet, small lady do a canine that did everything she was told. Nymeria was bold and wild, never listening to Arya. The sisters had lived the wolves whole hearted instantly, both agreeing to argue with their septa for then to stay with them. They’d taken them on that kingslanding journey. Though sansa would have done anything to have them be left behind. Lady would be alive. Nymeria wouldn’t have spent this whole time alone in the wild. Maybe more wolves would if helped bran and Rickon. 

She voiced all this to the wolf. She started as a whisper, leading into an almost shout. The wolf stood up and cane closer resting so sansa could buy her face in her neck. 

“Noone has seen Arya since fathers death.” She told the wolf, untangling herself from her. Sitting straight she began letting the wolf. “ She’s no longer here, what I would have given to have her with me while being a hostage in kings landing to her her strength and courage. Joffree would never have done those things if she had been there.” Sansa laughed to herself. “Of course it would be much worse in reality. They’d have killed her, or sold her off like prize cattle to the Bolton’s after what they did to Robb. Maybe shed of managed to actually killed Joffre’s after what they did to dad.” 

 

“All the boys are dead, I’m not sure in their wolves but probably if they caught the boys the wolves wouldn’t have let them die without a fight.” She stood. “ I imagine you would hate me if you understood what I did. “ she began pacing.  
“I was trying to save lady, and Arya. I was to marry Joffree i couldn’t disgrace him in front of everyone. I lost a part of myself when father killed Lady. I hatred him and Arya for that right up until that fat king died. I wish I could slap my myself in the past for that. Instead of cherishing my time with them, I chose to blame them for Lady instead of seeing that it was entirely the Lannister’s fault. Can you forgive me?” 

As if understanding the wolf began pacing with her, for once sansa felt safe. Nymeria wouldn’t protect her for what she has, she protect her because she was aryas sister. Just like Lady was hers.  
“I’m to marry a Bolton. “ she finally confessed to the wolf. “the men who murdered my brother, little finger would have me marry him. What else can I do? I need protection and power, and they might be the only way. I will avenged my families deaths. And that includes their betrayal.” She told the wolf. “i must return to them. Will you come with me?” realistically she knew a wolf couldn’t understand her. Maybe it was wishful thinking that she believed lady could understand her, and hopeful thinking Nymeria would. She honestly wouldn’t be surprised if the wolf disappeared forever . instead she followed. 

She followed her back into the tavern where the rest of the company lay. Everyone was shocked to say the least she she returned to her seat with a wold almost the height of her. 

 

Arya woke with a gasp. He had dreamt of her sister. Alone in the world, forced to marry men who killed Robb, alone with no one to care for her. It started as another wolf dream, the ones she loved. The ones that gave her the small bits of joy that she had in her current life. This one however this one took a turn. She thought of the only family beside Jon she had. Her sister. 

Before her fathers death she hated her. She was a spoilt stupid girl, obsessed with knights and flowers and being better than her at everything. She was always so perfect,never a hear out of place, the prettiest, the best at stitching, embroidery etc. She resented her for being better at everything. But she also remembered the times they were happy. Like when they’d team up against the older boys during snowfights, when the boys too then down to the crypts and made bran and sansa cry. When shed gotten sick and the times her mother wasn’t by her bedside it was sansa, wiping her brow and giving her broth. The girl that had learned to ride a horse with her, the girl who would help her with her “womens lessons” when septa would get cruel, the one who loved her. It was easy to remember the boys as loving as they rarley argued. 

She was the reason she and sansa fought constantly. Shed give anything now to fight with her, throw an orange at her during a fight, tell her she was stupid. Anything. Instead she was alone in the world. 

What bothered her so much was in her dream, Sansa was forced to marry a Bolton. She knew that couldn’t be real. The world was never that cruel. Not to sansa. She hasn’t really allowed herself to think of Sansa since she left kings landing. She couldn’t do anything to help her, her brothers were dead and she was a hostage of the Lannister's where nothing Arya could do would get her away. If only shed left with the hound. He was an awful man, but she believed he would have protected her. If shed left with him she’d be with her sister now instead of Bravos alone and no longer Arya.

She began her daily chores in the village when she heard talk of cersei’s wrath at the daughter of Winterfell. The girl who turned the north back against westetos. She halted.

She approached the sailor with her cart. 

“Are you talking of a stark girl?” she asked.

“Aye, after killing joffree she escaped, gathered an army and married the new northern family of Westero's as the tales go.” The old man replied.

 

Sansa. Was. Alive. 

 

Sansa. Was. In. The. North. Her dream. Her dream was real?


End file.
